Under The Mistletoe
by pewdiepoo
Summary: "Kau hadir dalam bayangan yang tak pernah kuanggap. Kau ada di dalam bayangan semu." [SeKaiHan ll Shou-ai] NEWBIE


Under The Mistletoe

Irish, 11:04 AM

Rating : G

Genre : Angst

Lenght : One Shoot [4,771 Words]

Cast :

Kim Jongin  
>Xi Luhan<br>Oh Sehun

Warn : Shou-ai ( Boys Love )

Backsound :  
>-F(x)'s Luna feat. F(x)'s Krystal – Calling Out [Ost. Cinderella Step Sister]<br>-SNSD's Taeyeon – Missing You Like Crazy [Ost. King 2 Hearts]

Summary :  
>"Kau hadir dalam bayangan yang tak pernah kuanggap. Kau ada di dalam bayangan semu." -Jongin<p>

"Kesakitanku bertambah pahit ketika harus aku akui. Aku menahan rasa cintaku untukmu namun kau tetap ada." -Sehun

"Hingga kau hadir dengan segala kelemahanmu, cacat hidupmu menyempurnakanku." –Luhan

* * *

><p>Full of Sehun's POV<p>

"Salju sudah turun, hyung," seru Jongin kepada Luhan Hyung. Aku menyeruput kopi dari bungkus kertas seraya mengedarkan padangan ke arah jalanan yang membentang panjang diseberang apartement kami.

"Itu berarti, kedatangan santa sebentar lagi!" sahut luhan hyung dengan tatanan rambut yang masih berantakan.  
>Untuk sesaat tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Kami semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Aku tersadar bahwa kopi dicup kertas yang kupegang sudah tidak bersisa lagi.<p>

"Kau akan melewati natal disini, kan, hyung?" aku membuang cup kertas itu ke tempat sampah didapur. Luhan hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Sesaat kemudian, helaan nafas terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu, jongin," Jongin berdiri dihadapan jendela besar. Terpaan lampu-lampu penerangan jalan membuat nya terlihat seperti siluet yang indah.

Memang selalu seperti ini. Jika berada disekeliling mereka berdua, permasalahan sepele semacam ini bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya tegang, seperti ada masalah besar yang mengancam keselamatan diri. Tapi untunglah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka berdua yang seperti ini.

"Tapi, tahun lalu, kan hyung tidak membuka kado natal bersamaku dan sehun?" Luhan hyung menghempaskan badannya keatas kasur. Aku beralih kepada meja belajarku disudut ruangan.  
>Menyibukkan diri dengan seabrek tugas libur natal tahun ini.<p>

"Akan ku fikirkan lagi nanti. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Lihat, kantung matamu sudah mulai terlihat!" Luhan bergegas menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Sedangkan jongin hanya menatap luhan dengan ekspresi dingin.  
>"Selamat malam, Jongin," Jongin beranjak menujuk kamarnya.<br>"Selamat malam hyung, mimpi indah," balas Jongin sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugas  
>kampus yang aku tidak mengerti satupun. Kalian boleh memberikan cap bodoh kepadaku. Karena kenyataannya, di semester 3 ini, belum ada satupun mata kuliah yang dapat aku lewati. Sungguh bodoh kan diriku?<p>

Aku membolak-balik halaman buku dihadapanku sudah berulang kali. Tapi tak satu kalimat pun ku baca dan ku pahami.

"Sehunnie,"tiba-tiba Luhan hyung datang membawakanku secangkir cokelat hangat. Diletakkan cangkir itu diatas buku yang sedang terbuka.

"Minumlah, udaranya sangat dingin. kau bisa flu nanti nya," aku menoleh dan menatap Luhan hyung yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebarnya kearahku. Aku terdiam sesaat memandangi cangkir merah dihadapanku. Lalu, kuputuskan untuk meminumnya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Nanti kau bisa sakit," tuturnya halus sambil membelai rambutku perlahan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, hyung," kataku seraya menatap matanya. Luhan hyung akhirnya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengamini ucapanku.

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Lalu, pergi ke tempat tidurmu secepatnya," katanya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku lagi. Sekali lagi, ia membelai rambutku dengan amat sangat perlahan seolah-olah takut akan membuat rambutku rontok.

Luhan hyung pun beranjak kembali kearah tempat tidurnya. Aku masih menatap punggungnya. Sebelum Luhan hyung benar-benar menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, aku memanggilnya,  
>"Hyung," ia menoleh kearahku. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu aku berkata,<br>"Terimakasih, hyung," ia hanya mengangguk dan menebar senyum.  
>"Ya, selamat malam Sehunnie. Mimpi indah," setelah itu ia benar-benar menutup dirinya dengan selimut.<p>

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Aku kembali menatap buku yang masih terbuka. Sekali lagi, aku mencoba untuk membacanya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Otakku seakan berhenti bekerja. Lama-lama aku bisa terkena depresi jika terus menerus seperti ini caranya. Ku tutup buku dengan frustasi. Lalu aku menyambar jacket kulit di kursi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan fikiran.

Malam hari dikota seoul tak pernah luput dari kata indah. Tak pernah mengenal kata membosankan. Aku sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Walaupun aku hanya berjalan seorang diri disini.  
>Lampu hias natal sudah terpasang disepanjang jalan. Ya, sepertinya memang santa sedang dalam perjalanannya.<br>Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Menikmati setiap detail gemerlapnya malam di Myeong-dong.

"Andai jongin menemaniku disini, aku pasti akan aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" Jantungku seakan berhenti berdegup seketika ketika suara familiar itu memasuki gendang telingaku.

Aku menoleh ketempat pemilik suara itu berdiri.

Deg.

Jongin berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku dan menatapku datar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Jongin," lirihku gusar. Ia melangkah mendekat kearahku.

"Jika Luhan hyung tahu kau masih berkeliaran seperti ini, aku jamin dia tidak akan mau membuatkanmu cokelat hangat lagi," katanya setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak mampu berkata apapun. Selalu seperti ini. Aku merasa canggung jika hanya berdua saja dengannya. Tidak hanya berdua, setiap ada dirinya, entah kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk diam

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti mengalami kelumpuhan otak.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," akhirnya aku lebih memilih jujur.

"Mau main diatas salju?" ini benar-benar Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah menanggapi perkataan seseorang jika akhirnya hanya membuat atmsofer kecanggungan. Aku kira tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi nyatanya, tidak.

"Kajja! Kita ke taman!" Jongin menarik tangnku dan berlari ke taman seperti anak kecil. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu bisa menghipnotis diriku. Dan dengan sukarela aku mengikuti kemauannya.

Sesampainya ditaman, aku memperhatikan jongin yang tengah membuat bulatan salju dan siap melemparku dengan salju itu.

BUK.

Ia mencuri start duluan.

"Hei cadel, cepat balas aku atau kau kalah telak dariku!" Serunya seraya bersiap membuat bulatan salju keduanya. Seulas senyum tercipta dibibirku. Aku beranjak mengumpulkan salju untuk membalasnya.

"Kau ingin lari kemana, Kim Jongin?" Aku bersiap melempar salju kearahnya tapi ia berlari kesana kemari untuk menyulitkan pembalasanku.

"Kau tidak bisa menangkapku, Sehunnie."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan otak dan nyawaku bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Lalu aku tersenyum kecut.  
>Aku melempar bola itu kearah Jongin. Dan, bingo! Bola salju itu tepat mengenai bahu nya. Tapi sesaat kemudian,<p>

BUK.

Ia ambruk ditengah hamparan salju disekeliling kami. Aku berlari kearahnya dengan panik.

"Jongin! Yak, Kim Jongin! Gwaenchana?" Aku menepuk pipinya pelan. Tapi tidak ada pergerakan darinya.

"Kim Jongin, hei! Ireona!" Mataku memanas. Aku kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya tapi matanya masih terpejam.  
>Aku kehabisan akal. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang melintas.<p>

Astaga, sial sekali dirimu, Oh Sehun!

"Jonginnie, ireona…" Lirihku sambil mengguncang bahunya perlahan. Aku terperanjat ketika menyadari air mataku meleleh dan mendarat diatas salju.

"…..PWAHAHAHA" aku tersentak dan mengangkat kepalaku. Seketika aku ingin membunuh Jongin saat itu juga.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau fikir perbuatanmu lucu? Aku tidak suka!" Maki ku padanya. Ia masih tertawa dengan amat sangat bahagianya. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah berlawanan.

"Hahaha! Sehunnie, kau tahu? Suaramu terdengar begitu panik. Rupanya kau sangat takut jika aku kenapa-kenapa ya? Hahahaha" masa bodoh denganmu Kim Jongin. Aku benci denganmu. Aku masih menangis.

"Hei, kau marah denganku? Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku, ne?" aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku dari hadapannya. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hening.

Jongin tidak melontarkan kata-kata lagi. Apa ia pergi karena aku tidak menghiraukannya? Atau jangan-jangan, dia ingin mengerjai aku lagi? Tidak, habislah riwayatmu Kim Jongin.

Aku baru ingin memakinya, tetapi tangan besar dan hangat meraih tengkuk ku dan seakan kerbau yang di cucuk hidungnya, aku mengikuti tangan besar itu.

"Kau menangis? Hei, ayolah aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaks—" aku langsung memakinya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan betapa paniknya aku melihatmu terbaring tanpa pergerakkan disana dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang melintas untuk ku mintai pertolongan? Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat kau jatuh karena lemparan bola saljuku? Kau tidak tahu semua itu kan? Nappeun namja!" Aku mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena nafasku hampir habis memakinya dengan nada tinggi yang bercampur isak tangis pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku." Tangannya terangkat kewajahku dan menghapus air mataku dan ia menatapku dalam. Aku tidak bisa berkutik.  
>Entah ia menggunakan mantra apa, yang kutahu lagi-lagi aku mengamini perkataannya. Aku mengangguk atas permintaan maafnya.<p>

"Kajja, kita pulang." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.  
>Aku menyambut uluran tanganku dengan sepenuh hati.<p>

Dan kami pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang semakin malam sepertinya semakin ramai..

* * *

><p>"Sehunnie! Ayo bangun! Santa akan segera datang! Cepat mandi dan bersiaplah! Hari ini kau harus pulang kerumahmu bukan?" Aku merasakan guncangan disekujur tubuhku. Dengan malas aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sinar matahari mengenai mataku, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie!" Sapa Luhan hyung ceria ketika aku keluar dari kamarku dengan handuk masih menggantung dileherku.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Luhan hyung tidak perduli nyawaku sudah terkumpul atau belum. Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jongin, kau hari ini mau kemana?" Luhan hyung beralih kepada Jongin yang masih mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya untuk menemukan baju.

"Aku punya jadwal pemotretan hari ini," jawab Jongin tak acuh karena masih sibuk mencampur adukkan pakaiannya

"Benarkah? Model dari negara mana lagi yang hari ini mendapat giliran di potret oleh fotografer playboy sepertimu?" Nada suara ketus terpancar dari perkataan Luhan hyung. Terdengar Jongin menggerutu dari kamarnya.

Aku menarik kursi meja makan dengan malas dan menunggu sarapan yang sedang dibuat oleh Luhan hyung dengan kantuk yang masih tertinggal.  
>"Sehunnie, berapa hari kau berada di busan?" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Luhan hyung bertanya padaku. Sungguh, tenggorokanku masih tercekat. Tapi, akhirnya aku menjawab sekenanya saja.<p>

"1 atau 2 atau 3, aku tidak tahu hyung. Atau mungkin sore nanti aku sudah pulang." Kudengar Luhan hyung mencibir ku.

"Cih. Kau memang selalu begitu. Aku sudah tidak heran lagi. Berdamailah dengan ibu dan kakak tirimu itu. Menurutku, mereka orang yang baik." Luhan hyung mulai menceramahiku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan omongannya. Sudah ribuan kali ia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengulanginya, karena kenyataannya aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku memandangi dua orang di ruangan yang berbeda sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Kau bilang seperti itu agar aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena kau mau berdua saja dengan Jongin disini, kan?" Aku menanggapi perkataan Luhan hyung dengan acuh tak acuh.  
>Seketika itu juga, Luhan hyung dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mereka secara hampir bersamaan.<p>

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Tenang saja. Tidak akan lama lagi, kalian bersabarlah." Kataku akhirnya masih dengan acuh tak acuh. Tetapi, kedua orang itu masih tidak bergerak ditempat mereka. Seakan-akan membeku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan walaupun tanpa aku. Eh, ada atau tidak ada nya akan tidak akan berpengaruh juga kan? Ahahaha yasudahlah aku berangkat, annyeong." Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Mengambil jacket dan tas yang kuletakkan disisi kasur dan membuka pintu apartement.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di Busan, aku langsung menuju rumahku. Sepanjang perjalanan, fikiranku melayang kembali ke kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Aku menghela nafas berat berulang kali. Sesekali aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa pusing.<br>Kenapa perjalananku kerumah kali ini terasa lama sekali? Sampai rasa kantuk menyerang dan aku tertidur.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan rumah dengan pagar hitam tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Hah, aku merasa sangat asing dengan rumah ini. Rumah ini seperti alien bagiku. Terlihat amat samgat suram. Tadinya, aku tidak ingin pulang kesini tapi karena adikku—atau lebih tepatnya adik tiriku— memaksa jadi aku pulang dengan setengah hati.  
>Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah dengan berat. Ingin rasanya aku membalikkan badan dan langsung pulang lagi ke seoul.<p>

"Oppa!" Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati adikku berdiri didepan pintu besar berwarna putih itu. Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Ia berlari kearahku dan aku berlutut untuk menyambut pelukannya.

"Oppa! Oppa kemana saja? Aku rindu pada Oppa!" Gadis kecil yang kurang lebih berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut ikal yang dikuncir ekor kuda dihadapanku ini memelukku dengan amat sangat erat.

"Oppa juga rindu padamu, Jinyoung-ah." Aku mengelus-elus pundaknya. Untuk beberapa saat kubiarkan ia memelukku. Pandanganku beralih ke garasi dan alisku terangkat tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku berdecak pelan.

"Jinyoung-ah, mau ku gendong?" Tanyaku setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengangguk mantap. Dan aku segera menggendongnya dibahuku membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah berada didalam rumah, benar dugaanku. Rumah kosong. Hanya ada 1 orang baby sitter dan 1 orang pembantu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Jinyoung-ah, mana Appa?" Aku berlutut dihadapan Jinyoung dan mulai menginterogasinya.

"Appa pergi ke Amerika selama 3 bulan." jawabnya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Aku menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kalau eomma, eodiga?" Bisa kutebak. Wanita itu pasti sedang berfoya-foya diluar sana.

"Eomma sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya." Aku menghela nafas super berat. Sudah kuduga pasti seperti ini. Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!

"Keurom, lalu Baekhyun oppa?" belum sempat Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaanku, kehadiran manusia dirumah ini sudah terdeteksi oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Kau sudah datang?" aku menengok kearah sumber suara. Ya, aku mendapati Baekhyun hyung sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan narik Jinyoung agar lebih dekat denganku. Kuperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun hyung.

"Bagaimana terapi psikologi mu? Berhasil?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi dengan nada dingin.

"Lumayan." Sahut Baekhyun hyung seraya menuangkan air ke gelas.

"Baguslah. Ku harap kau cepat sembuh" aku melihat Baekhyun melemparkan senyum gila nya kearahku.

Aku beranjak menuju kamarku dan membawa Jinyoung ikut bersamaku. Karena, jika aku meninggalkan Jinyoung disini berdua dengan Baekhyun berarti aku sama gila nya dengan orang-orang dirumah ini.

Sesampainya dikamarku, aku merasakan hawa dingin membelai bulu halus di leherku.  
>Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Takut-takut, Baekhyun sudah memasang beberapa perangkap gila yang bisa membunuhku dan Jinyoung kapan saja.<p>

"Jinyoung, oppa mau tanya," Jinyoung menggangguk.

"Jinyoung tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku seraya memeriksa tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh, aku tidak habis fikir dengan Appa dan Eomma tiriku. Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Baekhyun bersama tanpa pengawasan babby sitter yang ketat? Apa meraka benar-benar sudah gila seperti Baekhyun hyung?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Oppa." Sahut Jinyoung lirih. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sepertinya ketakutan.

"Jinyoung, ada apa? Bilang sama Oppa!" Aku mencengkram bahu Jinyoung.

"Baekhyun oppa belum sembuh. Dia masih jahat! Baekhyun oppa pernah mencoba menenggelamkanku dikolam renang." Jinyoung mulai terisak. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan. Baekhyun hyung benar-benar seorang psikopat. Aku yakin, Baekhyun sudah pernah membunuh orang dirumah ini. Bahkan rumah ini seperti dihuni oleh setan.

Sepertinya, semua orang dirumah ini sudah dibuat gila oleh Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya kepergian Appa, sepertinya bukan kepergian ke Amerika. Melainkan kepergian Appa untuk selamanya. Karena, semenjak kepulanganku kerumah ini 3 bulan yang lalu, ponsel Appa tidak pernah aktif lagi. Aku bisa membaca gerak-gerik dan sinar pada mata Baekhyun hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jinyoung tetap berada disini. Tiba-tiba ponselku bunyi.  
>Aku merogoh celanaku.<p>

"Yoboseyo?"

"Sehunnie…." Terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang disebrang sana. Aku yakin itu suara Luhan hyung.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan ku.

"Jongin…"

DEG.

Jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran disekujur tubuhku

"Jongin kenapa, hyung?" Fikiranku mulai tidak jernih. Aku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jongin pingsan di lokasi pemotretan…"

DEG.

Nyawaku seakan menguap begitu saja setelah perkataan Luhan hyung melewati gendang telingaku.

"Baik, aku pulang sekarang." Aku mematikan sambungan telfon. Aku bergegas menuju lemariku. Aku mencari simpanan uang, atm, kartu kredit dan cek yang bisa kubawa untuk biaya hidup Jinyoung di Seoul. Untung seluruh aset ini atas namaku dan tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku tidak punya uang, bukan.  
>Hanya saja, tidak mungkin aku membawa Jinyoung pergi dengan membawa barang-barang Jinyoung. Pasti Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Karena Jinyoung adalah sasaran empuk kemarahan baginya. Mau tidak mau aku harus membelikan seluruh perlengkapan untuk Jinyoung. Karena aku akan membawa Jinyoung dan tidak akan pernah ku kembalikan ke rumah ini untuk selamanya.<p>

"Jinyoung dengar oppa, ne?" Jinyoung mengangguk dengan manisnya.

"Jinyoung mau kan ikut, oppa? Oppa janji, Oppa tidak akan meninggalkan Jinyoung." Aku menatap mata Jinyoung dalam. Memberi sugesti agar ia tidak menolak ajakanku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Baekhyun Oppa serta Appa?" Tanyanya polos. Aura dingin semakin mencekam disekeliling kamarku. Aku yakin Baekhyun hyung benar-benar pernah membunuh orang disini karena aku benar-benar tidak mengenali kamarku sendiri.

"Jinyoung dengar Oppa. Dengar Oppa. Baekhyun oppa dan Eomma tidak menyayangi Jinyoung. Mereka membencimu. Oppa janji, oppa akan membelikan semua yang Jinyoung inginkan jika Jinyoung ikut dengan Oppa. Jinyoung percaya kan sama Oppa? Jinyoung mau, kan ikut Oppa ke Seoul?" tidak ada cara lain. Aku terpaksa mencuci otak Jinyoung. Masa bodoh dengan jalan yang kuambil ini salah atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku harus memastikan nyawa Jinyoung aman.

Jinyoung mengangguk. Pertanda ia menyetujui ajakanku. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya perlahan.  
>"Anak pintar. Sekarang, ambil satu saja barang yang ingin Jinyoung bawa. Satu saja, tidak boleh lebih." Jinyoung mengangguk dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Sejurus kemudian Jinyoung kembali dengan Boneka Teddy berwarna cokelat yang tidak asing bagiku. Boneka teddy itu kado natal tahun lalu dariku untuknya. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirku.<p>

"Kita berangkat sekarang, ya?" Jinyoung mengangguk dan aku segera membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun hyung, aku segera menuruni tangga dan menuntun Jinyoung dengan tenang.

Baekhyun hyung tidak akan menelfon polisi jika tahu aku 'menculik'Jinyoung. Tapi, ia pasti akan langsung mendatangiku dan menghabiskanku dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku menghela nafas berat mengingat resiko yang kuambil sangat besar. Tetapi, tidak ada jalan lain. Aku harus melakukan ini.

Jinyoung bukan tipe anak yang rewel dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Sedari tadi, ia asyik memainkan boneka teddy nya. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis sekecil dan sebaik dirinya ini harus mempunyai orang tua dan kakak semacam mereka? Aku tidak habis fikir.

Sesampainya di seoul, aku segera menuju rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungku kembali berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Aku mencari-cari dimana Luhan hyung berada. Manik mataku menangkap sosok namja kecil yang sedang tertunduk di bangku ruang tunggu IGD. Aku melangkahkan kaki kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Hyung?" Tanyaku. Luhan hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memelukku ketika menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya.  
>Dapat kurasakan bahuku basah. Luhan hyung menangis.<p>

"Jongin…" Lirihnya dalam deru nafas tak beraturan. Nafasku semakin tercekat.

"Jongin, Sehunnie… Jongin…."

DEG.

"Jongin mengalami kegagalan jantung," air mataku meleleh begitu saja pada detik setelah Luhan hyung menyelesaikan percakapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku dan Luhan hyung hanya saling berpelukan. Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata.

"Lalu, apa kata dokter?" Tanyaku setelah kami berdua —aku dan Luhan hyung— mampu mengontrol diri.

"Cepat atau lambat, Jongin akan—" aku menempelkan jari telunjukku dibibir Luhan hyung. Isyarat ia tidak perlu melanjuti kalimatnya.

"Hyung, ini adik tiriku. Byun Jinyoung. Jinyoung, ayo beri salam kepada Luhan oppa," Luhan hyung tersenyum manis kearah Jinyoung.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Byun Jinyoung imnida." Jinyoung membungkuk secara formal kearah Luhan.

"Lucu sekali anak ini. Kenapa kau membawa nya bersamamu? Apa ada masalah dirumahmu?" Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan seluruh kebenarannya. Tentang ibu tiruku yang gila harta, tentang kakak tiriku yang mempunyai hobby untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, dan termasuk tentang ayahku yang dibunuh oleh kakak tiriku sendiri.  
>Luhan hyung menatapku tidak percaya.<p>

"Lalu, kau akan mengambil Jinyoung?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kau belum makan malam, kan? Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu. Kajja!" Luhan meraih tangan Jinyoung dan menuntunnya. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Aku kembali merogoh saku celanaku ketika ponselku berbunyi.  
>Aku tidak membuka percakapan pada sang penelfon.<p>

"Kau akan segera menyusul, Oh Sehun." Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

"Aku siap, hyung. Tapi kita akan habis bersama." kataku pelan nyaris seperti bisikkan dan dingin.

"Tidak akan." Sambungan telfon diputus oleh Baekhyun hyung.

Baru saja aku membalikkan badanku dan aku ingin memasukkan ponselku ke saku celana ku, aku baru menyadari bahwa Luhan hyung sudah tergelatak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Hyung!" Aku berteriak dan berlari kearah Luhan hyung.

"Hyung! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan membuatku gila!" Aku berteriak frustasi seraya mengguncang tubuhnya. Aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan hyung dan membawanya masuk ke ruang IGD.

Setelah ditangani dokter, Luhan hyung diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi aku memaksa dokter tersebut memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena dokter itu tidak mau berkata apa-apa. Aku terus mendesak dokter itu dan dokter itu akhirnya memberi tahuku.  
>Aku berjalan gontai disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak seperti diikat ribuan tali. Aku bersandar di dinding koridor dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Air mataku kembali meleleh tanpa diminta. Ku acak rambutku frustasi.<br>Sesakit inikah hidupku, tuhan?

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju IGD. Aku menyibak tirai tempat Jongin berbaring. Belum sempat tirai benar-benar ku sibakkan, pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh manik mataku. Ku urungkan niat untuk masuk kedalam. Aku mengintip dari celah tirai.

Dan lagi-lagi dadaku terasa amat sangat sesak. Aku yakin, aku bisa jatuh pingsan kapanpun aku mau. Aku kembali  
>mengintip kedalam. Aku mencoba untuk bernafas lega tetapi dadaku seakan ditimpa oleh batu raksasa.<p>

"Jongin… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Luhan hyung duduk disisi ranjang tempat Jongin terbaring. Jongin mengangguk lemah karena hidung dan mulutnya masih di sambungkan dengan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Jangan membuatku takut lagi! Aku bersumpah akan membencimu kalau kau berani mengulangi hal ini lagi!" Entah sejak kapan air mata Luhan hyung sudah membuat anak sungai dipipi mulusnya.

Perlahan tangan Jongin terangkat dan menghapus air mata Luhan hyung. Sebelum air mataku benar-benar tidak bisa terbendung lagi, aku buru-buru menghapusnya. Ya, aku harus melakukan ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain, jika tidak, semua orang yang kusayangi akan menderita. Aku beranjak keluar dari IGD.

Waktuku hanya 3 hari sebelum malam natal tiba. Dan aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam 3 hari. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mulai mengetik pesan kepada Luhan hyung. Tak lama setelah aku mengirim pesanku, ponselku berbunyi.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Suara Luhan hyung yang khas bercampur dengan sisa tangisannya terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tidak akan lama lagi, hyung. Kau bersabarlah. Aku akan kembali sebentar saat malam natal. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Jinyoung selama aku pergi." Kataku. Sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak terima dan mulai menggerutu.

"Yak, hei! Sehunnie! Kau bicara apa? Hei! Tunggu jangan putus sambungan telfonnya! Sehun—"

KLIK.

Aku terpaksa mematikan telfon sebelum Luhan hyung bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

><p>Malam natal pun tiba. Aku berdiri didepan pintu Apartemen. Sekarang sudah saatnya. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu apartement, aku mendapati Jongin, Luhan hyung dan Jinyoung sedang duduk dibawah pohon natal. Aku tersenyum miris memandangi pemandangan dihadapanku. Jinyoung seperti nya akan baik-baik saja dengan mereka. Aku yakin itu.<p>

"Sehunnie!" Seru Jongin dan Luhan hyung bersamaan ketika menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oppa!" Jinyoung berlari memelukku. Aku menyambut pelukkannya dan sebisa mungkin menahan tangis.

"Oppa, jeongmal bogoshippeo! Oppa kemana saja? Aku kira oppa menjualku kepada mereka," Jinyoung melempar pandangannya kearah Luhan Hyung dan Jongin. Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"Merry Christsmas, Jinyoungie~" Aku memberikan kado natal kepada Jinyoung.

"Ini buatku?" Mata Jinyoung berbinar. Aku mengangguk. Dengan antusias, dia membuka kado natal dariku.

"Omo! Jinjja areumdapta!" Serunya ketika ia melihat isi kado nya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Aku tersenyum puas dan menatap nanar kearahnya.

"Ne, tentu saja!" Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan ritme cepat.

"Kau ingin memakainya?" Setelah ia mengangguk, aku meraih gelang itu dan memakaikannya di tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum puas karena gelang itu terlihat indah di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Hyung." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap dua orang namja dihadapanku.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kalian berdua?" Kurasakan tatapan tajam tengah dilayangkan kedua orang dihadapanku ini.

"Kau, Oh Sehun! Berhentilah membuat kami gila! Kau terus-terusan melontarkan kalimat yang seakan-akan kau ingin pergi jauh untuk selamanya!" Kim Jongin. Bentakkan itu, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataannya.

"Kalian mau kan berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Jinyoung ketika aku pergi?" Aku menatap nanar kearah mereka berdua.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja. Kau lihat kan aku menjaga nya selama kau pergi kemarin!" Luhan hyung sepertinya sudah geram dengan tingkahku. Aku mengangguk dan mempercayakan semuanya kepada Jongin dan Luhan hyung. Aku kembali berlutut dihadapan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung…" Aku meraih kedua pipinya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Dengar oppa, ne? Oppa harus pergi sekarang." Seketika itu juga senyum manis yang sejak tadi terkembang dibibir mungilnya, sirna sudah.

"Tunggu, dengar dulu. Oppa belum selesai bicara." Jinyoung menatapku datar dengan mata bulat yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Kau harus menjadi anak yang rajin dan pintar, ne? Kau harus menjadi anak yang mandiri. Kau tidak boleh nakal dan tidak boleh melawan perkataan kedua oppa ini." Aku melirik ketempat dimana Jongin dan Luhan hyung berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menurutinya jika Oppa pergi!" Mata Jinyoung mulai memerah dan air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya

"Hei, kau sayang kan pada Oppa?" Aku terus mengunci pandangannya agar ia tak bisa berkutik. Iya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu, turuti apa kataku barusan, oke?" Jinyoung menatapku dengan tatapan sedih membuatku jadi tidak tega. Tapi setelahnya, ia mengangguk dengan manis.

"Tapi oppa mau pergi kemana?" Air mata Jinyoung sudah membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipi gembulnya. Jangan menangis Jinyoung. Jangan lakukan itu. Kau memberatkanku.

"Oppa sayang denganmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oppa harus pergi sekarang. Kau harus ingat, Oppa selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jangan nakal, ne!" Aku mengabaikan perkataannya lalu mencium keningnya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku pergi sekarang! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya! Dan oh ya, aku lupa membelikan kalian kado natal. Tapi aku janji kado itu akan segera menyusul!" Aku tersenyum kearah kedua hyungku itu.

"—aish jinjja! Kau harus cepat kembali kalau masih ingin mendapat sarapan pagi dariku! Arra?" Luhan hyung menjitak pelan kepalaku. Aku pura-pura kesakitan.

"Arrasseo, Hyung!" Aku menebar senyum sekali lagi kepada Luhan hyung. Kutatap Jongin yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Aku segera mengambil jaketku. Dan beranjak pergi.

"Annyeong," aku membungkuk sopan kearah mereka bertiga dan langsung keluar dari Apartement itu.

Dadaku semakin sesak. Udara diluar ternyata sangat dingin. Aku berjalan gontai di lorong apartement yang berkelap-kelip ini. Pandanganku teralihkan pada kaca besar yang menjadi dinding lorong yang sedang kulewati. Sebaiknya aku bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi niatku dihentikan oleh tarikkan tangan yang membanting badanku ke dinding.

"Aww, appoyo!" Aku meringis kesakitan setelah punggungku mendarat dengan sangat tidak manusiawinya di dinding putih yang dingin ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?" Aku tertegun ketika menyadari wajah Jongin hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5cm dari wajahku. Matanya menyelidik kedalam mataku. Mencari-cari apa yang sedang kusembunyikan.

"Apa-apaan ka—" ucapanku terpotong ketika Jongin semakin memajukan wajahnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dipelipisku.

"Apa. Yang. Sebenarnya. Kau. Lakukan ?" Tanyanya dengan nada super dingin yang pernah ku dengar dengan menekanan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tid—" Aku semakin terpojok karena wajahku dan wajah Jongin seakan hanya berjarak setebal satu kertas tipis.

Chu~

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna ketika Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi usahaku nihil. Jongin semakin menjepitku ke dinding.

"Lephh…phasshh…mmmhh" aku terus mendorong badannya agar menjauh dariku. Demi tuhan, Kim Jongin jangan membuatku hilang kontrol atas diriku.

Perlakuan Jongin semakin ganas. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti kemauannya. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bolehkah aku, merasakannya sedikit saja? Kuarasa ini cukup adil untukku.

Sekitar 10 menit melakukan ciuman itu, aku mendorong Jongin lagi. Aku kehabisan nafas. Dan kali ini Jongin menjauhi badannya. Kami mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karenanya.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti aku akan menelfonmu." Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin agar Jongin tidak bisa langi menghalangiku.

"Tunggu." Kenapa sih aku tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak menurutinya sekali saja? Aku berbalik dan Jongin meraih tengkukku. Ia menciumku lagi tapi kali ini terkesan lebih lembut dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku membalas ciumannya. Tersadar bahwa aku telah membuang banyak waktu, aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang." Aku segera berbalik tanpa menatapnya. Dan berlalu kearah lift, sebelum memasuki lift aku menghentikan langkahku lagi.

"Gomawo, Kim Jongin. Annyeongigyeseo" aku melambaikan tangan kerahnya. Dan ia membalasnya. Dan aku benar-benar memasuki lift setalahnya.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk dibangku taman sedari 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi ia belum datang juga. Lalu, aku memandang kesekelilingku. Rupanya salju sedang turun. Dan fikiranku kembali melayang pada saat dimana aku bermain lempar bola salju bersama Jongin. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku ketika mengingat itu semua. Ditambah dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan ketika aku hendak berangkat ke taman ini.<p>

"Disini kau rupanya…" aku tersentak dan segera menghapus air mataku ketika suara gila itu memenuhi indera pendengaranku.

"Kau…" Aku menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar siap? Aku merasa seperti pembunuh bayaran saat ini," aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan memperhatikan Baekhyun hyung yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Tutup saja mulutmu itu." Kataku dingin.

"Rupanya, adikku yang seorang gay ini sudah tidak sabar ya? Hahaha, aku tidak percaya. Aku senang sekali," Benda berkilau itu dikeluarkan Baekhyun hyung dari saku mantel dingin nya.

"Sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"Lihat, bahkan kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Oh Sehun. Baiklah, katakan apa pertanyaanmu!" Seketika bayangan Jongin terlintas di otakku.

"Kau bunuh appa kapan dan dimana?" aku menatap tajam Baekhyun hyung.

"Ternyata, kau terlalu cerdik untuk kubohongi. Kau ingin tahu? Aku membunuhnya tepat sesaat setelah kau pulang. Dan kau tahu dimana raga nya terbujur kaku? Diatas kasurmu sendiri! Hahahaha, " Aku menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ini gila! Dia memang benar-benar seorang psikopat!

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Oh Sehun?" Aku tertegun ketika menyadari Baekhyun hyung sudah berdiri tepat sejajar denganku.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

ZLEP.

Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama menusukkan pisau ke arah perut berlawanan.

"Oh sehun… B-be-ranin-nya k-ka-kau,"

"S-se-lamat t-ti-tinggal hyung,"

Dan semuanya telah berakhir.

* * *

><p>P.s : Thanks for reading. Akhirnya agak sedikit gantung,ya? Atau enggak sama sekali? Well, I'm so sorry. Maaf, kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran ^^<p> 


End file.
